


Falling

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: A Lifetime [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Atletico de Madrid, M/M, Match, Sex, Slash, real madrid - Freeform, spain nt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: No habían hablado nada de eso beso, ni lo iban a hacer. Había cierta seguridad en el silencio que le proporcionaba tranquilidad.Continuación directa de: The Beginning





	1. Parte I

Desde aquel beso se habían dedicado a revolotear uno alrededor del otro sin llegar a decidirse a hacer nada. No era tan fácil como habían pensado en un principio. Fernando había visto el deseo en los ojos de Sergio, como su mirada se desviaba hasta sus labios por un instante, pero no sabía qué hacer. Era una situación nueva para él que no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ni lo que significaría de hacerlo. Fernando nunca había sido especialmente bueno en esas situaciones, se acordaba de una novia que había tenido siendo adolescente, a la que apenas había sido capaz de pedirle salir entre balbuceos y palabras torpes. Si en esa situación se había manejado mal, aquello iba a ser mucho peor.

No habían hablado nada de eso beso, ni lo iban a hacer. Había cierta seguridad en el silencio que le proporcionaba tranquilidad. Cuanto menos claro estuviese eso, menos significaría. Pero eso suponía no saber los pasos que dar.

Sergio por su parte se encontraba más perdido que Fernando, si es que eso era posible. Cada vez que se veían Sergio se sorprendía deseando sus labios, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada al respecto. No sabía qué esperaba Fernando de todo aquello, él no era demasiado bueno leyendo intenciones y menos en Fernando, que era reservado y comedido en su forma de ser. A veces creía ver cierta duda cuando estaban a solas, pero nada más. Habían salido una noche y habían bebido un poco, y al llegar a su casa se habían quedado parados en la puerta expectantes, pero sin hacer nada.

Todo era una locura que Sergio no entendía y no se atrevía a preguntar. Por eso esperaba a que Fernando hiciese algo, él parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando mucho mejor.

Y entre todo aquel caos de dudas y deseo empezaron a llegar los partidos con la selección. Entre los partidos de la Liga se encontraban los que tenían que atender junto a la Selección y ese era el mejor tiempo para ambos que podían pasar todo el día juntos.

Al dejar Sergio las cosas en su cama se fijó en Fernando que estaba yendo hacia el baño para dejar allí su neceser, le gustaba ser ordenado y dejar lo poco que llevase en su sitio. Sergio no sabía cómo actuar exactamente ante esa situación, si de él dependiese iría tras Fernando en ese preciso instante y le besaría. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto y esperó a que Fernando saliese.

\- ¿Bajamos? –le preguntó.                                                                                    

Fernando le miró dudoso un segundo antes de asentir. La situación se estaba volviendo de lo más extraña.  Iban a dormir juntos en la misma habitación, pero no le parecía adecuado intentar nada allí. Tenían un partido que ganar y unas normas que seguir. Quizás eso facilitase todo un poco.

A la hora del entrenamiento Fernando notó que Sergio estaba más físico de lo normal, buscaba el contacto de forma sutil. Primero en los estiramientos, después en las actividades en parejas y finalmente en el corto partidillo que jugaron todos. Quizás Sergio no fuese plenamente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Fernando sí y eso no estaba facilitando la extraña situación en la que se encontraban atascados. Al menos esperaba que Iker no notase demasiado la actitud de Sergio y no la viese anormal de ninguna de las maneras. Iker no era idiota y Fernando no quería que hiciese preguntas. No habían hablado nada entre ellos, el beso era una memoria borrosa e incierta que asolaba a ambos, y si Iker hacía las preguntas correctas podría conseguir que Sergio hablase con él, lo que provocaría más preguntas y una vergüenza pública que Fernando no quería enfrentar. No quería que Iker le mirase exigiéndole respuestas que no sabía contestar, a las que temía contestar.

Pese a sus miedos, no se alejó de Sergio. Le gustaba demasiado estar a su alrededor en los entrenamientos y disfrutar lo que sólo tendrían con la selección española como para que unas simples dudas le separasen de él. La voz de Luis le sacó de sus pensamientos y le exigió más concentración por su parte. Fernando asintió y alejó a Sergio de su pensamiento, ignorando su mirada preocupada. Sergio no siempre aceptaba las formas crudas de hablar de Luis, por lo que era normal que no le gustase que le gritase, aunque a Fernando eso le daba igual. Quizás no igual, pero entendía que esas eran las formas de su entrenador y, a su manera, surtían efecto.

Sin embargo, a Sergio no le daba igual. Odiaba que le gritase nadie a Fernando, sin importar que fuese su entrenador preferido.

\- Deberías relajarte –le dijo Fernando-. No me dice nada malo. Jamás lo ha hecho.

Sergio lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba ver cómo gritaban a Fernando, aunque poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo y se iba adaptando a las formas duras y secas de Luis. Fernando le respetaba en exceso y sabía que lo mejor era intentar comprenderle y no volverse loco a cada grito.

\- Es su forma de animar.

Sergio asintió. Los dos se miraron y no hizo falta decir nada para que el otro supiese que estaba pensando en el beso. Siempre pensaban en el beso cuando estaban solos. Siempre. Era un deseo que les asolaba a cada instante y para el que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Fernando sabía lo que deseaba de todo aquello. Había soñado con lo que quería hacerle a Sergio, había soñado con enterrar sus dedos en sus cabellos y tirar de ellos para ahondar un beso largo y húmedo. Había soñado con tener a Sergio desnudo bajo él. Había soñado con hacerle suyo, con poseerle y entregarse con la misma intensidad. Había soñado con sus gemidos, con su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente… Sabía lo que quería, lo que deseaba, lo que anhelaba… Pero no estaba seguro de cómo conseguirlo.

Jamás habían hablado de aquel beso provocado por las ansias y el alcohol. Fernando sabía que Sergio se escudaba en el alcohol y quizás esa era la solución a todo. Culpar al alcohol era algo que siempre funcionaba, que evitaba preguntas indeseables.

\- Deberíamos salir cuando volvamos a Madrid, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Sergio asintió. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin hacerlo. Desde aquel beso habían salido juntos, pero no así. No había habido tanto alcohol de por medio, ni nada a lo que poder culpar. Desde entonces habían tenido que conformarse con migajas. Sergio sabía que se había vuelto un poco más físico con Fernando, que buscaba el contacto como fuese posible, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuando estaban solos sus besos en su mejilla siempre estaban más cerca de la comisura de sus labios de lo que era prudente, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Le deseaba.

Tras aquel beso había deseado a Fernando. Había deseado recorrer su cuerpo… Había buscado en internet sexo gay, siempre con un par de cervezas encima para ahogar la vergüenza en un poco de alcohol. Se había sonrojado frente al ordenador y había mirado hacia los lados como si temiese que alguien pudiese verle haciendo aquello. Necesitaba a Fernando, pero no sabía cómo.

Fernando pensaba lo mismo que él, se lo decían sus ojos marrones siempre brillantes y que, a veces, se desviaban a sus labios.

\- Por supuesto –sonrió-. Saldremos a celebrar esta victoria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No hubo victoria que celebrar. Perdieron el partido. Sin embargo, Fernando decidió salir a ahogar las penas, algo con lo que Sergio estuvo de acuerdo. Se les unieron más componentes de la selección que vivían en Madrid. No podían salir los dos solos, no querían levantar sospechas. Los dos se lo comentaron al resto y varios compañeros se les unieron porque no estaba mal intentar levantar un poco los ánimos del equipo.

Bebieron todos juntos en un club. Maldijeron su nefasta actuación durante el partido y compartieron frustraciones. Todos juntos

No estaban borrachos, pero era más fácil pensar que sí lo estaban. Culpar al alcohol de todo era la mejor solución para evitar cualquier tipo de responsabilidad por lo que estaban haciendo. Sergio se inclinó hacia delante y ocupó el espacio personal de Fernando con una sonrisa amplia. Llevaban toda la noche juntos, bailando, bebiendo e intentando hablar entre gritos a causa de la música. Llevaban toda la noche dirigiéndose miradas cómplices y Sergio Incluso se había atrevido a guiñarle un ojo de manera seductora.

\- Vámonos de aquí –le dijo.

Fernando no le había escuchado a causa del ruido, pero asintió igualmente. No necesitaba escucharle para saber lo que le había dicho. Se levantó y le siguió. Iban a su casa, que estaba más cerca. Se colocaron las chaquetas y se subieron los cuellos todo lo posible para evitar ser reconocidos en la noche. Llamaron a un taxi y acabaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Sergio sonriendo como dos idiotas mientras escondían todos los miedos y las dudas. Cuando entraron lo primero que hizo Sergio fue ofrecer una cerveza, alcohol, necesitaban culpar al alcohol. Fernando la aceptó. Se las bebieron sin hablar demasiado.

Sin haberlas terminado, se miraron fijamente. Estaban tardando demasiado. Fernando casi podía notar a su cuerpo temblar junto a Sergio que había pasado su brazo por su hombro. Sin darle más vueltas a lo que estaban haciendo, Fernando dio un largo trago a su cerveza y se dispuso a hacer lo que habían ido a hacer. No más vueltas ni alcohol, ya habían bebido suficiente para poder excusarse. Los dos lo tenían claro, así que ya bastaba de dar vueltas al asunto por el momento.

Sergio tragó saliva al ver cómo Fernando se movía para encararle. La boca se le secó y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar la cerveza en la mesa para acoger el cuerpo de Fernando sobre el suyo. Estaba asustado con lo que iba a pasar, apenas tenía idea de cómo estar con un hombre, era la primera vez y las rápidas y vergonzosas búsquedas a través de google no eran suficientes. Al recordar aquella tarde calurosa en la que buscó información sobre sexo gay, Sergio se sonrojó. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, y estaba bastante seguro de que Fernando tampoco lo sabía demasiado bien. Y efectivamente, Fernando no sabía si estaba actuando correctamente, pero no se detuvo. Sabía lo suficiente como para continuar con la certeza de que todo iba a ir bien.

Fernando se lanzó a besarle y Sergio lo recibió de buena gana. Sus bocas estaban pastosas a causa de la bebida y podían saborear el alcohol en el otro. Todo iba bien. Sus dientes chocaron a causa de los nervios y sus lenguas se movieron torpes. Pero no rompieron el beso. Necesitaban continuar, después de tanto estaban allí y no pensaban echarse atrás simplemente porque las dudas le estaban carcomiendo. Fernando se recolocó sobre él y se alzó levemente. Con esa nueva posición el beso tomo otro tinte mucho más posesivo. Y las dudas, si bien no desaparecieron, consiguieron sobreponerse a ellas.

Sergio llevaba una camisa blanca que Fernando se dispuso a desabrochar con manos levemente temblorosas. Su cuerpo ardía y cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Las ansias le estaban carcomiendo y su estómago se retorcía cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel expuesta de Sergio. Abandonó su boca y se lanzó por su cuello.

No había tiempo que perder, necesitaban continuar con aquello, necesitaba saciar aquella extraña necesidad y deseo. Necesitaban hacerlo esa noche. Sergio le quitó la camisa a Fernando también y observó sus abdominales bien marcados.  Observó sus músculos moverse a cada leve movimiento y la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba. Era perfecto. Fernando le besó y las manos de Sergio recorrieron su vientre, recorrió cada línea de sus músculos con sus dedos y fue a por su cinturón.

Había algo apremiante en la situación, una urgencia que ninguno comprendía, pero que estaba ahí. Debían ser rápidos. Más rápidos. Los dedos largos de Fernando le fueron desnudando.

\- ¿Tienes condones… lubricante…? –preguntó entre besos ahogados.

Sergio se detuvo. Se sentía estúpido, demasiado estúpido. No tenía nada, no había pensado demasiado en eso. Miró a Fernando lleno de culpa y temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar en sus ojos, sin embargo, Fernando no se molestó en absoluto. Eran nuevos en eso y no habían quedado en nada, la noche se había presentado así y ellos se habían aferrado a esa oportunidad sin pensar demasiado en nada más.

\- No pasa nada. No pasa nada, no pasa nada, no pasa nada –murmuró como una letanía.

Fernando había buscado información sobre el sexo gay y sabía que el lubricante era necesario, pero había cosas que podían sustituir a la vaselina. No era lo ideal ni mucho menos, pero era algo. Y Fernando sabía que lo que habían empezado esa noche debían de terminarlo. No podían volver a empezar de nuevo todo. Debían terminarlo si no querían volverse locos los dos. Fernando lo sabía. Desde el partido contra el Real Madrid los dos se habían buscado y les había costado mucho llegar hasta esa noche, hasta la casa de Sergio…

Fernando no quería pensar qué haría al día siguiente cuando tuviese que enfrentarse a Sergio. Les había costado mucho aceptar lo que estaba pasando, Fernando había tenido que aceptar que deseaba a Sergio, que quería acostarse con él y, si esa noche no lo conseguía, no estaba seguro de cómo podría mirarle a la cara. Esa noche era el momento de dar un paso más, el paso más difícil de todos. Esa noche había sido perfecta para ambos. No habían tenido que intentar quedarse solos cuando, de repente, el resto se había ido yendo, y habían bebido lo justo y necesario para poder excusarse al día siguiente, y saber exactamente qué estaban haciendo. Fernando sabía que no podían perder esa oportunidad.

Si no conseguían hacerlo, Fernando no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Les costaría a ambos volver a llegar hasta ese punto en el que se encontraban de nuevo. Los dos se esconderían en la vergüenza del fracaso de esa noche, pero si lo conseguían podrían volver a caer en el deseo sin tener que enfrentar de nuevo la vergüenza inicial que estaban intentando ahogar con el alcohol.

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada –continuó diciendo sin parar.

Tenían que hacerlo como fuese.

Sergio se había tapado el rostro con las manos y no paraba de murmurar algo que Fernando no entendía. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Se alzó y fue corriendo hasta el baño. Mientras se iba pudo sentir la mirada de Sergio en su espalda, pero no se detuvo, no había tiempo. Nada más llegar empezó a mirar lo que tenía allí Sergio. Tiró un par de botes de productos para el pelo y el afeitado que no les servirían para nada. Finalmente se encontró con un bote de crema hidratante. Lo cogió y volvió a la habitación. Sergio había vuelto a ocultar su cara con sus manos. Fernando encontró positivo que al menos no estaba murmurando nada.

Quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué decir para poder tranquilizarle. Se colocó sobre él y empezó a besarle. Obligó a quitar las manos de su rostro para poder besarle.

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada… todo está bien.

Estaba avergonzado, pero Fernando no podía darle tiempo para eso. La situación era difícil y ambos necesitaban superarla cuanto antes. No había tiempo para aquello. Le besó con avidez desmedida y no permitió que Sergio continuase así. Le empujó hasta la cama y antes de empujarle le desnudó por completo. Sergio no intentó cubrirse ni detenerle. Su mirada estaba clavada en Fernando.

\- Todo está bien –dijo con voz segura.

Nada estaba bien, pero no le importaba. Deseaba a Sergio, deseaba estar con Sergio, deseaba follarse a Sergio. Lo necesitaba. Y sabía que Sergio también le deseaba a él. Sergio deseaba todo aquello tanto como él. No había vuelta atrás, no podía haberla. Besó a Sergio y notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco.

Empujó a Sergio a la cama y se desvistió. Los labios de Sergio estaban entreabiertos y respiraba con irregularidad. Sus ojos marrones le miraban brillantes de deseo y duda. Aquello iba a pasar realmente. Observó como Fernando abría el bote de crema e introducía los dedos. Le miró fijamente y abrió la boca levemente, quería preguntarle algo, quería preguntarle si estaba seguro. No lo estaba, no quería escuchar la pregunta, no quería tener que contestarla. Estaba aterrado, completamente perdido y avergonzado. Sin embargo, quería que ocurriese. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

\- Hazlo.

Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero fue suficiente para Fernando que asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero necesitaban hacerlo. Todo el cuerpo de Sergio se tensó al sentir los dedos fríos de Fernando en sus glúteos. Había leído sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía miedo. El rostro de Fernando despareció de su visión y notó su dedo tembloroso introducirse levemente. Sergio aguantó la respiración hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Los nudillos de Fernando chocaban contra su piel a cada movimiento leve que hacía.

Era incómodo, pero una extraña sensación de placer se extendía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Fernando fue aumentando los movimientos poco a poco. No quería apresurarse, pero aquello estaba durando demasiado.

\- Vamos –le instó Sergio.

No quería tener más tiempo del debido para sentir vergüenza. Quería que fuese rápido. Había leído que dolería y que la mejor forma de evitarlo era una buena preparación, pero no quería perder demasiado tiempo en eso. Quería que fuese rápido. Fernando introdujo el segundo dedo y Sergio notó que pensaba tomarse su tiempo.

\- Rápido, rápido…

Fernando le miró y comprendió lo que quería, o lo que no quería. Aumentó el ritmo levemente, quería que Sergio lo disfrutase, quería que Sergio sintiese todo el placer que él podía otorgarle. Aquello debía de sentirse bien. El cuerpo de Sergio se tensaba a cada movimiento de sus dedos y sus gemidos detonaban un cierto grado de dolor, y Fernando tuvo cuidado al ir aumentando el ritmo para no ser demasiado fiero en sus movimientos. Se encargó de dedicarle un tiempo prudencial a Sergio para que disfrutase al máximo lo que estaban haciendo. No quería que Sergio no disfrutase de la experiencia.

Sin embargo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos estaba marcado por la urgencia y el miedo. Era un miedo irracional a ser descubiertos, a aceptar lo que aquel deseo significaba. Fernando estaba aterrorizado, pero no podía detenerse. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Sergio no se lo perdonaría, ya habían llegado hasta allí, debían terminarlo.

Cuando fue capaz de introducir cuatro dedos los sacó y volvió a mirar a Sergio. Quiso pedir permiso, preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero no lo hizo. Las palabras no eran capaces de abandonar su garganta. Pedir permiso era hacerlo aún más real, más consciente, y no podía hacerlo. Colocó las piernas de Sergio alrededor de sus caderas y se colocó aún más cerca de Sergio.

Ya no había marcha atrás, nunca hubo esa opción.

Con movimientos lentos y temblorosos introdujo su miembro en Sergio, cuyas manos se aferraron a la manta y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos de dolorosa adaptación hasta que de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de placer se extendió por su espina. Suspiros irregulares abandonaron sus labios y arqueó la espalda. Sus piernas se enroscaron mejor alrededor de la cintura de Fernando. Se relamió los labios y deseó que Fernando empezase a moverse. Quería más.

Y Fernando comenzó a moverse. Sus dedos se clavaron en las nalgas de Sergio para afianzar mejor su agarre y empezó a mover sus caderas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no hacer movimientos brucos, ni ir demasiado deprisa por más que lo desease.

\- Oh… joder… -masculló.

Conforme fue dando suaves estocadas notó el cambio en los gemidos de Sergio, cada vez más rápidos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada brillante de Sergio. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas. Se echó sobre Sergio y una de sus manos abandonó su agarre y se la llevó a la boca. Lamió la palma de su mano y la llevó hasta el miembro de Sergio. Con movimientos lentos empezó a masturbarle.

Las piernas de Sergio empezaron a temblar entre embestidas. Aquello era demasiado. Miró a Fernando cuyos ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y estaba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, como si quisiese ahogar sus gemidos. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado esa imagen. Gimió aún con más fuerza y fue consciente de lo ruidoso que era, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Estaba asustado y avergonzado… pero esto era lo que deseaba. Oleadas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, los leves gemidos de Fernando completamente ahogados por los suyos. Sí, deseaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Iba a correrse. No iba a aguantar mucho más aquel ritmo. Querría haber dicho algo, haber avisado a Fernando, pero de su boca no podía salir nada comprensible, ni tan siquiera su nombre. Cerró los ojos al notar como una descarga recorría su espalda. Alzó su pelvis y se corrió. Sintió su semen caer sobre su estómago y, al abrir los ojos vio la mano de Fernando descansar en su vientre con semen.

No podía más.

Notó el cuerpo de Fernando temblar y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Sus ojos marrones apenas podían enfocarse en ningún sitio, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas a causa del placer. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y tiró de sí mismo hacia atrás justo antes de correrse sobre su estómago. Un pesado gemido escapó de entre los labios de Fernando. Su mirada se centró en Sergio. Apenas podía respirar. Se había corrido sobre él. Querría haber ido al baño a por algo para limpiarle, pero no podía moverse. Estaba agotado, emocionalmente agotado. Necesitaba descansar. Agarró las sábanas y las pasó casi sin fuerza sobre el torso de Sergio para poder limpiarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho, Sergio le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para que se tumbase a su lado.

Fernando debía irse, sabía que quedarse a dormir estaba fuera de lugar en aquel momento. No podía quedarse. Miró a Sergio, estaba brillante, también agotado. Podía quedarse a su lado unos instantes, podía permanecer por un rato mientras recuperaba el aliento. Apenas podía moverse. Se relamió y se atrevió a acercarse hasta darle un largo beso en los labios. Debía irse, pero aún podía disfrutar un poco más de Sergio. Irse sería volver a la realidad, a enfrentarse a lo que estaba pasando, a lo que significaba esa noche, y no estaba preparado. La realidad era aterradora.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento hasta quedarse completamente dormido junto a Sergio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fernando se despertó en mitad de la noche y lo primero que vio se sintió como un duro golpe que la realidad le daba por sus actos. Debía irse de allí cuanto antes. No podía quedarse allí por más tiempo, no podía dormir allí. Miró a Sergio que seguía dormido y se preguntó qué debía hacer. No quería irse, pero quedarse tampoco era una opción. No quería que despertase solo y sin saber qué había pasado exactamente, o que creyese que sólo había forma de pasar el rato sin más. Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa para vestirse que estaba desperdigada por la habitación. Cuando estuvo vestido fue hasta Sergio y le llamó con delicadeza. Sergio se movió y Fernando decidió empezar a hablar.

\- Debo irme Sergio –murmuró.

De él sólo recibió un sonido indescifrable.

\- Debo irme.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- No puedo quedarme aquí.

Sergio estaba medio dormido aún, pero no lo suficiente como para no entender lo que significaba que Fernando se fuese.

\- ¿Por qué?

Fernando no sabía qué decir. No era apropiado, no se sentía apropiado. Se habían acostado juntos, pero eso no cambiaba nada realmente entre ellos. Eran amigos y quedarse a dormir no se sentía apropiado, estaba fuera de lugar y podía significar cosas que no eran, que no podían ser.

Y tal y como ocurrió con aquel beso, cuya culpa recaía en el alcohol, se escudarían en él una vez más para justificar sus actos. Era lo más fácil.

\- Debo irme a casa –dijo apurado.

\- ¿Ahora…?

Sergio no sabía qué hora era, pero era muy tarde, o muy temprano… Aquello le preocupó, si Fernando huía no sabía qué significaría esa noche.

\- Llámame cuando te levantes.

Fernando se iba, pero no quería que Sergio pensase que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

\- Si quieres podemos comer juntos.

\- O podrías quedarte y comer juntos igualmente.

\- Es mejor que no –replicó.

Cuando se iba a levantar Sergio le cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Fernando no supo qué contestar. Ni él mismo sabía qué significaba eso. Sólo sabía que no podía quedarse allí. No era apropiado, no era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Había cosas que debían quedarse como estaban, que no podían ser de otra manera.

\- No lo sé.

Ante aquello Sergio le soltó y Fernando fue libre para poder irse.

\- Llámame más tarde… si quieres –añadió dudoso.

Sergio no dijo nada, se limitó a ver como Fernando salía por la puerta. No sabía qué pensar. Había deseado tanto aquello que no se había parado jamás a pensar en lo que significaba, en lo que cambiaría si lo hacían. Debería haberse preparado para el después. Deberían haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, aunque no sabía cuál. Quizás deberían haberlo hablado. Todo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no por lo que había pasado esa noche, sino por lo ocurrido la noche del derbi. Miró la cama vacía, seguramente lo mejor era que Fernando se hubiese ido, habían evitado hablar de cosas que no comprendían. Le llamaría para comer y, si se hablaba de algo, culparían al alcohol, al fin y al cabo ese había sido siempre su plan.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajarse. Todo estaba bien. Le llamaría y todo seguiría igual. Por un instante pensó en llamar a Iker y pedirle consejo, pero cambió de idea inmediatamente. Tendría que cambiar el sujeto e inventarse una amiga y una situación que no podría controlar. Tampoco le serviría lo que Iker le dijese porque Iker no entendería cuál era el verdadero problema de todo aquello. Y Sergio tenía clara una cosa, que nadie podía saber lo que acababa de pasar. Era algo entre ellos.

Se quedó dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormirse del todo hasta que ya no aguantó más y se levantó de la cama. Era temprano, pero Sergio decidió llamar de todos modos Necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

\- ¿Sergio…?

\- Buenas… mira, sé que dijimos de quedar para comer, pero… ¿Qué te parece si directamente quedamos para desayunar?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ya estamos despierto y…. Bueno, si te apetece…

\- Claro, sí, sí, sí… ¿Quieres que te recoja en mi coche?

Sergio asintió y terminaron de decir una hora concreta. Sólo veinte minutos más tarde Sergio estaba en el coche de Fernando, los dos con una extraña sonrisa. Sergio respiró tranquilo. No hizo falta decir nada para que ambos supiesen que, pese a lo de anoche, estaban bien. Sergio había llamado y Fernando había contestado.

\- ¿Dónde te apetece ir?

\- A un sitio tranquilo.

No quería nada demasiado lujoso, una simple cafetería, pequeña, de esas que Fernando adoraba.

\- Creo que va a ser un buen día.

Fernando asintió.

\- Yo también lo creo


	2. Parte II

El problema de no haber hablado las cosas en su momento era que después de un cierto tiempo, resultaba ridículo sacar el tema. Sólo habían pasado cuatro días, pero ninguno de los dos sentía que era el momento de hablar nada. Todo se quedaba como estaba y no había tensiones entre ellos, o eso querían creer. La única tensión que existía era provocada por la duda de no saber si se repetiría, pero no porque estuviesen incómodos el uno junto al otro.  Hablarlo quizás facilitase las cosas, pero para hacer eso tendrían que ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba empezando a existir entre ellos y lo que sentían, fuese lo que fuese. Se volvería real. Y lo real no era lo más conveniente para ninguno de los dos.

La situación no era la ideal, pero estaban bien, al menos aparentemente. Quizás Sergio se colocase más cerca de Fernando y le tocase más de lo que era normal en él, pero Fernando no rehuía, sino que parecía invitarle a  continuar, como si fuese él quien crease  esas situaciones. Sergio no entendía nada y esperaba que Fernando lo hiciese por él. Fernando era callado y tímido, pero eso no quería decir que no supiese lo que estaba pasando. Él era quien mejor controlaba la situación. Era el capitán más joven de la historia del Atlético de Madrid por algo, porque sabía controlas situaciones. Y Sergio esperaba que se hiciese cargo de aquella.

Sin embargo, Fernando no controlaba nada. Era  complicado saber qué hacer. Había deseado acostarse tanto con Sergio que no había pensado en nada más, en las consecuencias. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, su amistad seguía intacta, pero algo había cambiado y Fernando no sabía explicar exactamente el qué, o si realmente quería saberlo. Todo parecía igual; hablaban por teléfono, quedaban para tomar algo, ver una película… aparentemente nada había cambiado, pero luego estaban esos roces casuales, la sonrisa de Sergio, su propio corazón que le decían que nada era igual. Besos en la mejilla cerca de la boca y él se colocaba deliberadamente más cerca de Sergio para provocarle, para invitarle… Sin duda alguna acostarse juntos había sido un error: había sido abrir la caja de Pandora porque Fernando sólo quería repetirlo y podía sentir el deseo de Sergio a cada roce. Aquello iba de mal en peor. Aquello sólo parecía tener un camino posible y Fernando sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

Lo deseaba tanto.

Y por otra parte ya lo habían hecho, se habían acostado juntos y Sergio seguía a su lado, sentado en su sofá viendo una película a la que jamás le había hecho caso de no ser porque a Fernando le gustaba demasiado.

Era un error y Fernando lo sabía, pertenecían a un mundo en el que eso no existía, no ocurría. Eso jamás podría tener un nombre, ni sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Pero no importaba, Sergio estaba a su lado en ese instante, y lo seguiría estando sin importar lo que ocurriese. Lo más difícil había pasado, o eso creía Fernando. Habían superado la primera vez, después de eso no podía haber nada peor.

A su lado Sergio se rio por algo de la película y Fernando tomó una decisión. Los dos querían lo mismo.

\- Admito que la película es buena…

Si iba a decir algo más se ahogó en la boca de Fernando que se había lanzado. No había alcohol de por medio, pero no lo necesitaban. Eran capaces de hacerlo sin buscar excusas, no serían necesarias mientras no hablasen, y esa era la idea. Habían sobrevivido a esa primera vez sin hablarlo, podrían superar todas las que viniesen. Esos momentos no se expondrían, sin ninguna verdad que enfrentar y aceptar, estaban a salvo. Escuchó a Sergio suspirar extasiado y deseoso de más.

Fernando enterró sus dedos en los cabellos largos de Sergio para atraerle aún más contra su cuerpo. Deseaba aquello. Deseaba sentir los labios de Sergio sobre los suyos, deseaba demandarle más entre suspiros. Y Sergio deseaba lo mismo. Mientras reinase el silencio entre ellos todo estaría bien. Entre ellos se impondría la política de “Don’t ask, don’t tell”, era lo más seguro para ambos, para no enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Sin saber exactamente cómo terminaron en el suelo. En aquella ocasión Sergio estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Ya había sobrevivido a la primera vez, ya no había nada que temer y quería demostrar a Fernando que él podía hacerlo mejor, que podía dar más. Con movimientos rápidos le desabrochó los botones del pantalón y se lo bajó levemente junto con su bóxer.

El miembro de Fernando estaba semi erecto. Se relamió los labios y fue a besar a Fernando con avidez. La boca de Fernando era caliente y sin alcohol de por medio  sus movimientos era más rápidos y voraces. Era una sorpresa ver ese apetito en alguien tan tímido como lo era Fernando, jamás habría esperado esa ansia por poseer su boca, por entrelazar sus lenguas en un húmedo y largo beso.

Cuando se separaron, Sergio tuvo que detenerse un momento a respirar antes de sonreír y bajar hasta el miembro de Fernando. Pasó su lengua por él con lentitud, lo humedeció son su saliva y lo introdujo en su boca. Lo apresó entre sus labios y se lo introdujo todo lo que pudo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, era la primera vez que tenía un miembro en su boca y se sentía raro. Fernando cada vez estaba más excitado y podía notar como creía en su boca, como se ponía cada vez más duro a cada movimiento. Cuando se lo sacó de la boca su respiración cálida lo golpeó y Fernando se estremeció al sentir aquello. Sergio lo lamió repetidas veces, pasó su lengua por toda su extensión con rapidez. Escuchó los quedos gemidos de Fernando y notó como sus pantalones cada vez le apretaban más.

Las manos de Fernando volvieron a sus cabellos y los apresaron. No tiró de él, simplemente se aferraron a él. Fernando quería más, quería correrse. Sergio se humedeció los labios y volvió a introducírselo. Todo el cuerpo de Fernando se removió bajo sus atenciones. Su espalda se arqueó y retorció a cada movimiento de la boca de Sergio. Fernando podía notar como su bajo vientre se incendiaba, como una ola de calor abrasaba cada fibra de su ser. Sin pensar sus dedos tiraron levemente de los cabellos de Sergio. Estaba cerca. Intentó mirar a Sergio, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondió. Era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho jamás, y no por la técnica. Era simplemente porque era Sergio, era su boca la que estaba sobre él, era su lengua la que recorría su miembro, la que le hacía vibrar. Pensar en Sergio…

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y supo que debía alejar a Sergio de su miembro. Quiso tirar de él, quiso alejarle antes de correrse, pero Sergio se negó a ello. Fernando se corrió en su boca. Sergio notó el sabor salado de su semen contra su paladar y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el extraño sabor. No era lo que esperaba tras haber visto tanto porno. Quiso escupirlo, pero no supo donde.

Fernando se irguió y vio el rostro de Sergio. Con rapidez se quitó la camiseta y se la ofreció para que escupiese el semen que aun estaba en su boca y que no pensaba tragar. Con cierta vergüenza Sergio se limpió la boca en ella. Pronto Fernando le cogió del cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él para besarle. Su boca sabía a su semen, y aquello le excitó. Miró por la ventana, aún era temprano, Sergio podría quedarse allí un rato más.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto –murmuró.

Podía quedarse más. Fernando le cogió de la muñeca y le guio hasta su cuarto. Sergio jamás había estado antes allí y se sintió levemente cohibido por lo que aquello significaba. Fernando sí estaba preparado para eso, sí tenía lubricante y condones. Fernando le dio el bote y se colocó de espaldas a él. Quería que Sergio le follase como había hecho él algunas noches atrás. Quería sentirle dentro y continuar con aquello, llegar a punto de no retorno.

Sergio se volvió a sentir como aquella noche: avergonzado y perdido. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero era difícil… Metió dos dedos en el bote y cogió aire antes de iniciar el mismo ritual que Fernando la otra noche. Fernando se tensó al sentir la vaselina fría contra su piel. Estaba preparado para este momento. No había alcohol ni excusas, pero no las necesitaba, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Los dedos de Sergio se movían temblorosos y Fernando disfrutó la preparación hasta que un sentimiento de culpa se extendió por su pecho. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo a Sergio? ¿Adónde le había arrastrado?

Aquello era un error.

Gimió cuando Sergio introdujo un segundo dedo. No podía detenerse ahora, no podía echarse atrás. No cuando se sentía tan bien tener a Sergio casi sobre él, cuando sus besos saciaban su anhelo… No podía detenerse… No quería detenerse. Él mismo había provocado aquello, él mismo había continuado con aquello aún a sabiendas que era un error. Pero ya habían sobrevivido a aquella primera vez, podrían sobrevivir a esta también.

Sin embargo, la culpa no se fue, se quedó clavada en su pecho. Los dedos de Sergio volvieron a introducirse con la fría vaselina y Fernando no quiso disfrutarlo tanto como lo hacía. No lo merecía.

\- Estoy bien Sergio –dijo con voz ronca-. Vamos, vamos…

No merecía tanto cuidado cuando les había arrastrado hasta esa situación.

\- Quiero sentirte dentro –añadió-. No puedo más.

No podía más, no podía esperar más. Necesitaba sentir a Sergio dentro suya y todo el dolor y placer que traería consigo. Quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes. Su mirada se desvió a la ventana, estaba anocheciendo ya. Debían darse prisa.

Sergio cogió el condón y se lo colocó con manos temblorosas a causa de la pasión que se estaba apoderando de todo su ser. Iba a follar a Fernando. Un ciclo iba a cerrarse, un ciclo que no comprendía qué significaba, pero que deseaba desesperadamente. Introdujo su miembro lentamente y no pudo evitar gemir descontroladamente. Fernando era estrecho. ¿Había sentido Fernando lo mismo al follarle la otra noche? ¿Se había sentido así de bien?

Fernando se aferró a las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior fuertemente, hasta el punto de sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Se merecía aquel dolor. Se sentía correcto mientras aquellas oleadas de placer le recorrían.

Sergio se empezó a mover tras de él, inseguro siempre de lo que estaba haciendo. No quería hacer daño a Fernando, aunque era casi imposible no dejarse llevar… Sus manos se cogieron a su cintura e intentó notar las reacciones del cuerpo de Fernando. Los músculos de su espalda estaban rígidos y sus brazos parecían estar en tensión. Sergio dudó sobre lo que debía hacer.

\- Sí… -murmuró Fernando-. Hazlo.

Sabía lo que Sergio quería preguntar y no pensaba darle más tiempo del necesario para pensar. Fernando se preparó para cuando Sergio empezó a moverse lentamente. Se deslizó con cuidado y lentitud. Fernando aguantó la respiración y sollozó cuando Sergio volvió a penetrarle. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Dolía, por supuesto dolía, pero se sentía increíblemente bien al mismo tiempo y Fernando quería más. Le instó a continuar, a continuar con aquel castigo auto impuesto en sí mismo que, poco a poco, se volvía más placentero.

Su labio inferior se vio liberado mientras Sergio le seguía follando al no poder resistir más la urgencia de gemir. El sabor de su sangre aún perduraba en su boca, pero no quedaba rastro de dolor. Los sonoros gemidos de Sergio ahogaban los suyos cortos y quedos. Podía escuchar su nombre salir de los extasiados labios de Sergio, cuya voz había adquirido un cariz gutural. Había ido aumentando el ritmo y parecía estar casi completamente fuera de control. Fernando adoraba escuchar su nombre en ese estado, adoraba sentir sus dedos contra su piel…

Sergio notó sus piernas temblar levemente. Iba a correrse. Quedaba muy poco para ello. Se echó aún más sobre Fernando e intentó profundizar sus estocadas. Iba a correrse. Sin pensarlo penetró todo lo que pudo a Fernando a la par que echaba sus hombros hacia atrás. Un gemido ronco se escapó y Sergio notó como se corría. Sacó su miembro del interior de Fernando que se dejó caer hacia un lado. No pudo evitar notar que estaba semi erecto de nuevo, quiso hacer algo por él, pero Fernando le dio un suave manotazo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien –murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Sergio se quitó el preservativo y se levantó para poder tirarlo a la papelera. Cuando volvió a tumbarse junto a Fernando no pudo controlar la forma en la que se curvaron sus labios. Una de las manos de Fernando le apartaron los cabellos y le limpió parte del sudor. Se le veía satisfecho. La mano de Fernando se quedó descansando sobre su cuello.

Ese momento habría sido bueno para preguntar qué estaba pasando, qué estaban haciendo. Era el momento idóneo, pero Sergio estaba demasiado cansado para cualquier tipo de conversación seria. Cerró los ojos y estiró una de sus manos hasta apoyarla en el costado de Fernando.

Por su parte Fernando sabía que debería haberle dicho a Sergio que debía irse, que era tarde, pero no tuvo corazón para ello. Se le veía feliz y Fernando no quería romper esa sonrisa amplia. Podría esperar un rato, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Sonrió a Sergio que mantenía los ojos cerrados. No había prisa, se quiso convencer de ello. Acercó su cuerpo más al suyo y sonrió al sentir su respiración cálida chocar contra su cuello. Así estaba bien. Miró el reloj una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos por un instante y dejarse llevar por esa agradable sensación de paz, ya habría tiempo para la culpa.

La culpa volvería a él. Volvería a sentirse mal por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, por no ser capaz de detenerse junto a Sergio e invitarle de aquella situación sin salida y en la que no quería pensar realmente. Fernando quería no pensar en todo lo que significaba, en lo que la culpa implicaba en su vida. Ya volvería, pero en aquel instante sólo quería disfrutar de unos instantes junto a Sergio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Fernando abrió los ojos y vio a Sergio entró en pánico. No podía quedarse allí toda la noche. No quería echarle, pero no podía quedarse por lo que eso podría implicar. Lo que habían hecho estaba fuera de lugar en sus vidas y debían actuar en consecuencia por más contradictorio que eso sonase. Sergio lo entendería, como lo entendió la primera vez.

\- Sergio –le llamó con suavidad-. Sergio.

Le vio removerse y Fernando le dio unos golpes en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa…?

\- Tienes que irte –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Sergio no se movió durante unos segundos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

\- No es apropiado que duermas aquí.

Eran palabras sencillas y sin maldad, pero a Sergio le costaba entender qué significaban realmente. Pensó en cuando se fue de su habitación, había dicho las mismas palabras. No erra apropiado. Sergio suspiró sin entender bien lo que eso significaba, pero supuso que significasen lo que significasen, Fernando tenía razón. No era apropiado que se quedase a dormir allí. Iba a levantarse cuando Fernando le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él para besarle.

\- ¿Luego hablamos?

\- Claro… -asintió Sergio.

Se vistió en silencio y, antes de irse miró a Fernando, que estaba sentado en la cama. No supo qué hacer entonces. ¿Debía irse sin más? ¿O debía despedirse? Fernando tuvo que notar su duda porque alzó su brazo para que Sergio se acercase a coger su mano y acercarle de nuevo a él para darle un beso en la mejilla que le tranquilizó de tal forma que Sergio sonrió.

-Luego hablamos –afirmó antes de salir.

No entendía nada, pero al menos pudo irse con la tranquilidad de saber que las cosas entre Fernando y él estaban bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fiel a su palabra Fernando le llamó. Le preguntó qué tal se encontraba y tuvieron una conversación casual. Sergio dudó unos segundos mientras hablaban. ¿Iban a hablar sobre lo que habían vuelto a hacer? ¿Lo harían esta vez? Sin embargo, no dijo nada, Fernando tampoco lo hizo. Fernando era una persona responsable, pensó Sergio, si hiciese falta hablarlo él lo haría.

Quedaron después del entrenamiento para cenar en un restaurante. Ya habían ido varias veces allí y conocían la dieta de ambos. Era un buen sitio, discreto. Quedaron para cenar. Al colgar Sergio no estaba seguro de qué estaban haciendo, qué significaba todo aquello. Iban a ir a cenar, a una simple cena… ¿Qué significaba aquella cena? ¿Qué significaba para ellos esa cena?

Cuando en el entrenamiento se puso a estirar con Iker Sergio se preguntó si podría hablarlo con él. Nunca habían hablado nada y no estaba seguro de si era o no un secreto. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Podía hablar de eso con alguien tan allegado como Iker? ¿O era algo que concernía sólo a los dos, aunque no hablasen sobre eso?

\- Estás raro –comentó Iker.

Sergio le miró e intentó hacerse el sorprendido.

\- Llevas algunos días raro, pero hoy… hoy no estás aquí. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No –intentó negar no demasiado rápido-. No… no sé por qué lo dices.

Sin duda alguna no había convencido a Iker con su pobre tono dudoso. Agradeció el que Iker respetase la intimidad de todos y tuviese la sana costumbre de dejar que cada quien siguiese con su vida privada sin necesitar meter las narices en ella. Quizás podría preguntarle a Fernando si podía hablar con Iker, si aquello era algo que sólo atañía a ellos dos o si podía compartirlo con un amigo.

\- Bueno, cuando quieras hablar sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sergio le sonrió más tranquilo. Aquello se sentía bien, tan tranquilo tan… normal… Echaba de menos estar así de relajado con Fernando. Sin duda alguna los últimos días habían sido extraños, llenos de aquel deseo descontrolado, y de despedidas rápidas con el miedo apoderándose de ellos. Estar así con Iker se sentía increíblemente bien.

Bromeó con él y habló. Por unos momentos Fernando quedó relegado a un segundo lugar en su mente. Así estaba mejor, más relajado. Hablaría con Fernando esa noche, se dijo cuando el entrenamiento estaba terminando, hablaría con él y sabría lo que estaba pensando de todo aquello.

Su mente sólo volvió a centrarse en Fernando cuando se despidió de Iker y cogió sus cosas para ir directamente al restaurante en donde Fernando ya le debería estar esperando. Mientras llegaba se preguntó si sus dudas estarían fuera de lugar. Era consciente de que ya habían pasado varios días desde la primera vez, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora las preguntas tenían sentido…

Nada más llegar vio a Fernando ya sentado con un vaso de agua. Debía de llevar algunos minutos en el sitio, siempre que tenía que esperar pedía un vaso de agua para hacer tiempo. Sergio solía pedir algo para beber, pero no Fernando. Antes de sentarse le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, como era habitual y se sentó frente a él tras dejar sus cosas en el suelo. Fernando se veía algo nervioso, pero mostraba una sonrisa feliz. Tras unas rápidas preguntas sobre cómo había ido el día pidieron algo de comer y, cuando la comida llegó, Sergio sintió que aquel no era el lugar de hablar las cosas, era demasiado público y no quería que nadie pudiese enterarse de nada. Como jugador del Sevilla jamás había tenido que preocuparse de la prensa, pero las cosas habían empezado a cambiar desde que llegó a Madrid, y mucho más con Fernando que era una figura bastante pública para los colchoneros sobretodo.

La cena pasó tranquila, con los dos hablando de nada en general. Estar juntos seguía siendo tan agradable como siempre y eso hizo que Sergio se relajase notablemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Fernando. Había temido que Sergio quisiese hablar las cosas en aquel sitio, demasiado público. Pero Sergio parecía ahora más relajado y metido en la conversación.

Cuando terminaron Fernando acercó a Sergio en su coche a su casa. Se bajó con él y le acompañó hasta la puerta. Sabía que Sergio quería hablar de lo ocurrido. Fernando no estaba preparado para esa conversación, no quería hablar sobre nada, pero… Sergio lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, algo pasó por su cabeza cuando vio los labios empezar a moverse para formular la cuestión. De repente sintió pánico. Hablar significaba poner un nombre a aquello, ponerle una etiqueta y hacerlo real. ¿Qué significaría hacerlo real? ¿Qué significaría hablar de sus acciones y de lo que significaban…? ¿De sus sentimientos? Fernando observó los ojos marrones de Sergio cuyo brillo casi había desaparecido y que le miraban llenos de duda. No podía hacerlo.

No podía hablar.

No podía darle un nombre aquello.

No podía hacerlo real.

La puerta de la casa de Sergio estaba entreabierta y en ella vio Fernando su salvación. Sus manos se aferraron a la camiseta de Sergio y le empujó hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro para poder besarle. Sus manos bajaron por su pecho mientras su lengua se encargaba de robarle el aliento. Alargó el beso todo lo posible, se alimentó de los gemidos ahogados de Sergio y saboreó su saliva. Su lengua recorrió su boca y se encargó de separarse de él cuando supo que no podría hablar. Se fijó en sus ojos que volvían a brillar con deseo.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de despedirse, beso que Sergio alargó entonces. La pregunta había quedado olvidada y sólo deseaba que Fernando pudiese quedarse esa noche en su casa… Sin embargo, le dejó ir con una sonrisa extasiada y no fue hasta varios minutos más tarde que se dio cuenta que no habían hablado.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto abandonado por falta de motivación, pero ya que lo tengo escrito me he dicho: ¿por qué no publicarlo de todos modos? Y aquí está.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos siempre.


End file.
